For Ookamichan
by Xx-Momoko-Chan-xX
Summary: Awai takes advantage of his free time.


The sky was dark, and the stars shined brightly in the Kamakura sky. Dusky half light filled Ookami's room, as she slept unaware what was going on in her own room. The room was furnished like a normal teen's, a desk, a bed, and a TV. The walls were painted a bright red, and were dotted with posters from various movies, and bands. Shadows played on the walls, and a clock slowly tick, ticked in the silence. Yami, the darkness shikigami was lounging on a black beanbag chair , listening to rise against blare out of his earphones. Awai sat on a black, leather desk chair, reading a rather juicy story about a young stable boy, and a prince. He began to feel anxious as the story got more and more erotic. He sighed and put the book down. He thought and made his decision. He stood up quietly from the chair, and looked across the room at Yami. Awai licked his lips. His user was asleep, and he had time to himself, and by damn he was going to use that time for his own pleasure.

The white haired shikigami walked forward his footsteps light, and leaned over the smaller man, the black haired Yami, and put on his most seductive smile. Yami looked up, startled by the sudden intrusion into his personal space. Yami groaned and attempted to push Awai's face away, he hated when Awai did this. It always ended up with him making the most embarrassing noises, and! Yami flushed. He groaned and buried his face in his hands and tried not to let the light shikigami see his face. "fuck off man!" he growled.

Awai frowned, and looked at Yami, who was clearly also turned on. He grabbed Yami's Ipod and placed it off to the side, then he turned back to the smaller man and reached down, grabbing yami's crotch. "But, don't you want to feel good?" Awai purred. The raven haired man jumped and grabbed awai by the wrist, trying to get the man's hands off his groin. His fighting soon became futile, as the gentle rubbing became too much and his body relaxed. Yami's eyes squeezed shut, and he muttered a long string of obscenities at Awai. Awai chuckled and continued the rhythmic massaging. His mind in the gutter. The curses coming out of yami's mouth might as well been moans, for awai had become even more turned on, in fact, and all he wanted was to enter the smaller man, and feel the tight warmth squeeze around his member. Awai shuttered in anticipation. He slid his free hand under yami's shirt, lightly tracing up the other mans smooth, muscular chest. Yami stifled a moan and bit his lip. Awai moved his hand across the other's body, until he reached yami's nipple and his fingers seized it. He began rolling it around between his long skilled fingers. Yami groaned and grabbed Awai's arm, and dug his nails into his flesh.

After deciding that he was bored with the other man's chest, he lifted his hands, and started undoing the buttons on yami's pants. "Awai! You fag, stop it!" Yami bared his teeth and struggled, trying to keep his pants in place. Awai merely secured the other party with one hand, and continued unbuttoning yami's jeans unfazed. "Yami," Awai whispered into the black haired man's ear. "you don't want to wake Ookami-Chan, and have her see you with such a lustful face do you?~" Yami stopped fighting and glanced over at the soundly asleep Burnett girl, and clenched his teeth. He opened his mouth to tell Awai to get the fuck off him, but his mouth had other plans. The only sound that came out was a small 'ah.' Awai by this point had successfully achieved stripping him of his pants. Yami groaned when his manhood was pulled free from his boxers, and he felt Awai's warm hand tighten around his shaft, and his eyes widened. "yo-you goddamn freak!" he stuttered. Yami reached out and grabbed Awai by the collar, pulling the fabric closer to him. Awai leaned in and pressed his mouth onto Yami's. The black haired man was not too happy about the intrusion and he tried his best to keep his teeth together. Awai moved his tongue around, until be finally found a chink in the others defenses, and kissed Yami deeper. He stroked the other's member, and felt it twitch from the attention. Yami was blushing furiously, and he just moaned softly, his mind too confused by the shier amount of pleasure he was receiving. Finally his mouth was freed, and he gasped for air. "A-Awai!" he shuttered and fisted the material of Awai's shirt. He gasped, as he felt himself incased in warmth.

"N-no! awai ah, don't!" he shivered and started bucking his hips. Awai chuckled, causing Yami to squirm even more. "Awai!" moaned Yami, "Im, Im!" just then he came. Awai swallowed and licked the tip clean. Yami stared angrily at Awai. "You perverted fag! How can you swallow that!" Awai smirked and reached down to continue what he was going to do. Just then, there was a crash, and Tastu tumbled out of the closet, clutching a video camera. A triumphant smirk was painted all over her face. She stood up and flashed a peace sign at the two shikigami, before running past them and strait out the window. Tatsu peeked her head into the room again. "homo's~" she sang before disappeared into the night.

Yami's eyes were wide and he felt like dying. He glared at Awai, "I HATE you!" he screamed, and punched awai strait in the face, as Awai laid on the ground, dazed by the sudden violence, he noted that Ookami was a surprisingly sound sleeper.

Lolololol Da' End~ :D


End file.
